Unspoken
by Shironashi Rin
Summary: Cerita ini bermula dari persahabatan antara Isabel dengan Arthur. Kisah penuh komplikasi antara persahabatan, rasa kasihsayang, friendzone/?, bahkan keluarga. Kepalsuan dibalik senyuman gadis berdarah Spanyol itu mulai terkuak oleh Bella, teman sebangkunya. / Fem!Spain x England x Seychelles / ONESHOT! / RnR? / "Terkadang, kita tidak akan selalu mendapatkan apa yang kita inginkan."


Iris hijau bak zamrud gadis berkulit sawo matang itu terus bergerak ke kanan dan ke kiri, seakan mencari sosok seseorang yang hilang dari dirinya, _well_, mungkin itu memang kenyataan yang tengah berjalan sekarang. Ia mengeluarkan ponsel putih yang dihiasi oleh _sticker _bendera Spanyol, dengan gesit, jemari lentiknya menuliskan utaian kata yang ditampakkan oleh layar _handphone_ itu.

'**To**: Artie~

**Sub.**: Hoi!

**Text**:

_Dónde estás? Aku sudah sampai di sekolah! Cepatlah datang, kelas ini membosankan tanpa dirimu. Jangan salah mengartikan ya! :D'_

Tepat sebelum ibu jari gadis bernama lengkapkan Isabel Fernandez Carriedo itu menekan tombol '_send_', ia mendengar suara pintu kelas yang mulai terbuka dan menampakkan seorang gadis berkuncir dua, "Michelle?" Ucap gadis berdarah Spanyol itu pelan sambil terus mengamati 'Michelle' yang memasuki ruang kelas dengan langkah '_imut_' khasnya.

"Ah-Isabel!" Serunya sambil berlari kecil kearah Isabel dengan senyuman polos terpampang diwajah mungilnya, tanpa pikir panjang Michelle segera memeluk tubuh Isabel yang 'sedikit' lebih besar dibandingkan dengan dirinya, "Aku merindukanmuuuu~!"

Isabel hanya bisa tersenyum simpul dengan kelakuan 'sahabat'nya yang satu ini, ia menepuk-nepuk pelan pundak Michelle, "Dasar. Kita tidak bertemu hanya 2 hari tau!" Jawabnya sambil tertawa kecil.

"2 hari itu bagaikan 2 milenium untukku!" Perempuan asal Seychelles itu melepaskan pelukan eratnya secara perlahan, "Apa kau tidak rindu denganku?" Ia mengkerucutkan bibirnya, kesal.

Isabel menggeleng pelan, "Hei, bukan begitu maksudku, kau tau." Ia memutar bola matanya, dan disaat itulah ia menyadari keberadaan laki-laki berambut pirang pendek yang tengah berdiri dipintu masuk kelas yang memfokuskan matanya pada sesuatu-oh, bukan, lebih tepatnya _seseorang_.

Dan orang itu tidak lain adalah- "Hey, Isabel?" -Michelle, _sahabat_nya.

.

.

**Unspoken.**

Written by **Shironashi Rin**

Axis Powers Hetalia © **Hidekaz Himaruya**

Nyo!Spain **x** England / UK **x** Seychelles **x **France **x **Belgium

Rated **T**

**Romance **&amp; **Hurt/Comfort **&amp; **Friendship**

Read n' Review? / NO FLAME please! / Still a newbie author at this fandom, _yoroshiku!_

**Enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

\- **Nyo!Spain / Isabel's PoV** -

"Menjadi penegak kedisiplinan pasti melelahkan buatmu ya?" Bella, seorang murid pindahan asal Belgia yang kini menjadi teman sebangkuku itu terkekeh sambil menyikut lengan kananku, "Apa lagi dengan sifatmu yang seperti itu! Pfft.~"

Aku menghela nafas panjang, "Oh, ayolah, terkadang aku juga bisa menjadi menyeramkan lho! Fusososo.~" Balasku sambil mencubit pipinya pelan, tawa Bella semakin pecah, wajar saja, gadis ini memang sangat sensitif dibagian pipinya, "Lagi pula itu juga karena tadi mereka kekurangan anggota. Bukan begitu, Iggy ~?"

"Kalian berdua ini berisik sekali sih," Gerutu kesal seseorang yang duduk didepanku, aksen khasnya terdengar begitu jelas hingga sangat mudah membedakan suaranya dengan suara orang lain, laki-laki itu mengacak rambut _blonde_nya frustasi, tampaknya ia memang sedang berkutet dengan soal matematika yang baru saja diberikan Mr. Rome tadi. Uh, pada dasarnya itu adalah pekerjaan rumah alias PR, tapi, kita sedang membicarakan sang '_caterpillar-like-brows_' disini.

Aku mendorong-dorong bangkunya jahil, "Mulutku dan mulut Bella ini! Lebih baik kau diam saja, Artie!" Kujulurkan lidahku begitu ia membalikan tubuhnya sedikit dan menatapku setengah hati.

"_Bloody hell_," Laki-laki bernama lengkap Arthur Kirkland itu mengendus kesal, "_Seriously? _Bisakah kau lebih _lady-like_ sedikit, Isabel?" Ia membenarkan posisi kacamata bacanya itu, tatapannya terus terfokus pada kedua mataku. Entahlah, hanya dengan mendapatkan sedikit perhatiannya saja sudah membuatku sesenang ini, mungkin Arthur menggunakan salah satu sihirnya padaku, eh?

Aku mengangkat bahuku, "Mhm, _no lo sé_. Bagaimana menurutmu, _senpai_~?" Tanyaku sambil memiringkan kepalaku sedikit dan tersenyum lebar. "Geez… Berhenti menggunakan panggilan yang diajarkan Kiku padamu itu! Kau sama sekali tidak terlihat imut, kau ta—"

"Sudahlah, sudahlah," Dengan santai, Bella memotong perkataan Arthur, "Kalian berdua ini gemar sekali berdebat sih?"

Aku hanya bisa mengulum senyuman begitu melihat ekspresi kesal Arthur yang kian membara, "Kita lanjutkan nanti." Ujarnya sambil kembali mengerjakan soal-soal mematikan itu, tidak lupa, ia terus sibuk menggerutu selama mengerjakannya.

Aku bertopang dagu, kedua mataku terus menatap bagian belakang tubuh laki-laki Inggris ini dengan senyuman yang terus terlukis dengan sempurna menghiasi wajahku, Bella yang melihat hal ini hanya bisa memasang tampang kucingnya dan mulai berbisik padaku, "Sampai kapan kau mau membohongi dirimu sendiri dan menutupi hal itu?"

Sontak aku menatapnya dengan perasaan campur-aduk, "Eh? Maksudmu…?" Aku mengerjapkan mataku beberapa kali, heran serta kaget mendengar pertanyaan yang dilontarkan gadis pecinta _waffles_ itu, "Aku… Aku sungguh tidak mengerti!"

Ia memainkan ujung rambutnya dengan memasang mimik wajah yang masih sama, "_Isn't it obvious? You can't play dumb with me, _Isabel." Jawabnya, "_Anyway_, kamu sudah pernah bertanya tentang hal itu padaku sebelumnya, bukan?"

"Uhm…" Aku menggaruk pipiku, malu, "…Tentang, t-tentang apa ya?"

Bella memutar bola matanya, kesal sepertinya akan kebodohanku yang mendadak kumat tiap kali bahasan seperti ini menjadi perbincangan utama diantara kami. Bibir ranum Bella mulai bergerak, mengisyaratkan bahwa ia tengah melontarkan pernyataannya lagi.

"Bahwa, kau menyukai Arthur."

.

—** Unspoken **—

.

'_Apa perkataan Bella pagi tadi itu benar? Tapi, tidak mungkin, kan? Maksudku, dia hanya menganggapku sebagai teman dekatnya, lagi pula, aku juga sudah mengetahui kenyataan bahwa Arthur menyukai Michelle… Uh, kenapa menjadi rumit begini!_'

Aku tengah disibukkan dengan pertentangan yang menghanuti pikiranku, tanpa sadar _churros _yang sedaritadi kupegang terjatuh begitu saja, Bella, Lovina, dan Michelle yang melihat hal ini sebagai 'kejadian-yang-seharusnya-tidak-pernah-terjadi-selama-seribu-tahun' itu menatapku dengan tatapan tidak percaya, tetapi tatapan mereka berubah begitu melihat pandangan mataku yang kosong.

"H-Hoi, _tomato bastardo_! Sadarkan dirimu! Apa yang terjadi,_ idiota_?!" Lovina mengguncangkan tubuhku 'pelan dan penuh dengan perasaan' hingga membuatku segera tersadar dari lamunanku.

"A-Ada apa? Fusososo.~ Apakah Francis dan Gilbert datang dan menjahili kalian lagi?"

Bella menatapku cemas, "Isabel, apa yang kau pikirkan dari tadi? Ayolah, ceritakan saja pada kami." Usulnya sambil mengusap punggungku lembut.

Aku menatap ketiga temanku itu dengan pandangan bingung, aku menggigit bibirku, "Aku… Aku bingung bagaimana cara mengatakannya." Jawabku dengan tawa renyah, "S-Sudahlah, lupakan saja hal itu, lagi pula, hal ini juga tidak penting."

Michelle menggenggam tanganku dan menatapku dalam, senyuman tipis terlukis dengan indah diwajah cantiknya itu, "Katakan saja pada kami, mungkin bisa kita cari solusinya bersama! Bukankah begitu? Kemana aura positifmu itu pergi, Isabel~?"

Aku tertunduk, mungkin ini yang disebut '_dilema_' itu ya? Dengan pelan, kutarik nafas dalam-dalam, lalu kukeluarkan lagi secara perlahan, "Menurut kalian… _Amar_… Suka itu seperti apa?" Ketiga gadis dihadapanku itu membatu, menatapku dengan ekspresi kaget yang terpampang begitu jelas, aku melirik ketiga wajah mereka dan tertawa lepas, "H-hei, jangan anggap ini pertanyaan serius ya! Aku hanya bosan kok."

Lovina mengendus kesal, "Tch, menanyakan sesuatu tanpa alasan yang jelas. Benar-benar kau ini… _Idiota_." Gerutunya, "Nma… Suka, bukan? Setauku, suka itu… Saat dimana kau merasa senang ketika bertemu '_that special someone_'. _W-Well_, itu hanya p-pendapatku, _BASTARDO_!"

Aku terkekeh pelan, "Ternyata Lovi memiliki pendapat yang terdengar sangat bijak dan dewasa ya.~" Mendengar hal itu, Lovina langsung membuang muka dan menggerutu kesal. "Bagaimana pendapat kalian? Bella? Michelle?"

Bella meletakan jari telunjuknya didepan bibir, tampaknya ia sedang berfikir, "Uhm.~ Menurutku, suka itu… Saat dimana kau merasa sangat canggung dan salah tingkah dihadapan orang yang kau sukai itu! Tapi… Bisa juga menimbulkan perasaan nyaman ketika bersama dengannya." Jawab Bella sambil mengangkat kedua bahunya, "Tergantung sih."

Aku mengangguk pelan lalu mengalihkan perhatianku kepada Michelle begitu ia mulai mengeluarkan suaranya, "Kalau aku…" Kedua matanya tertuju padaku, ia tersenyum riang, "…Juga tidak tau seperti apa rasanya 'suka' itu.~"

"Ah…" Aku kembali menatap gadis berpita merah itu dengan tatapan datar, meskipun bibirku tetap menyuguhkan senyumannya, "…begitu ya?"

.

—** Unspoken **—

.

"Jadi begitulah, aku harus tetap mengikuti apa kemauannya! Coba kau bayangkan, aku, Arthur Kirkland, harus mengikuti setiap perkataan dari adik kembarku sendiri, Alice Kirkland. Maksudku… GAH! Kau mengerti perasaanku, kan, Isabel?!"

Arthur terus melanjutkan ceritanya, aku membalas perkataan demi perkataannya dengan senyuman lebar. Sesekali aku dibuat tertawa geli oleh buyonannya itu. Sungguh, se_absurd_ apapun topik perbincangan kami berubah, tapi, aku sangat menikmati waktu yang kuhabiskan dengan laki-laki _blonde_ yang satu ini. Orang ini tidak pernah gagal menghilangkan kebosananku.

"Baik, baik, Mr. Kirkland 'Gentleman', aku sudah sangat mengerti perasaanmu itu. Atau haruskah aku berteriak sambil berlari mengintari halaman sekolah mengatakan bahwa aku mengerti agar kau puas dan menutup mulut lebarmu itu?"

Arthur dan aku memang sudah saling mengenal satu sama lain sejak dua tahun yang lalu, tepatnya, ketika upacara penerimaan siswa baru World's Academy ini. Kalau kembali mengingat masa-masa itu, rasanya aku ingin terbahak-bahak, mengingat seberapa 'cupu'nya kami dulu.

'Tch, sampai kapan kau bersikap bak laki-laki yang terjebak didalam tubuh wanita seperti itu, hei, Isabel Fernandez Carriedo?!"

_Well_, kami baru mulai dekat kurang lebih satu tahun yang lalu, disaat kami mendapatkan kelas yang sama dan menyadari akan beberapa kesamaan yang kami miliki, atau hal yang kami sukai. Dari situlah, _British boy _ini mulai mempercayai diriku, begitu pun aku kepadanya, kami saling menceritakan kisah hidup kami yang sebenarnya tidak ingin kami ceritakan kepada siapa pun.

"Whoa~? Ternyata kau sudah menyadari akan ketampanan diriku yang bak pangeran ini, Artie? Hmm, ternyata aku salah menilaimu!"

Seperti kenyataan bahwa Arthur merupakan anak dari seorang pengusaha terkenal yang selalu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya, hingga tak memiliki waktu luang untuk kedua anaknya, Ibunya juga merupakan seorang wanita yang suka berjudi dan menghambur-hamburkan uang, ia tidak pernah bertemu dengan ibunya sejak bayi. Disamping itu, dia juga percaya dengan hal-hal berbau mistis dan sihir.

"Ck. Terserah kau saja, Isabel! Aku lelah beradumulut denganmu terus."

Disamping itu, aku sendiri pun memiliki masalah dengan keluargaku. Ayahku sudah meninggal, aku tinggal dengan Ibu dan Ayah tiriku, aku merupakan anak tunggal, sejak kematian Ayah, Ibuku tidak pernah menuruti kemauanku, Ibuku menjadi diktator, Ayah tiriku juga merupakan seorang pengangguran. Dan secara diam-diam aku sangat menyukai hal-hal seperti _anime _dan _manga_ asal negeri Sakura itu.

"Oh, oh? Apa Iggy marah kepadaku? Apa Iggy tidak akan memafkanku? Apa, apa Iggy akan mendiamkan diriku seperti hari-hari lalu~?"

…Dan, yah, begitulah. Terkadang aku memanggil Arthur dengan panggilan Artie atau Iggy yang dengan sukses memancing kemarahan Arthur yang menurutku sangatlah lucu. Hmm, mungkin hal ini harus masuk kedalam list hobi-hobiku ya?

"_SHUT UP_!"

.

— **Unspoken **—

.

Aku menghela nafas panjang, hari ini berjalan dengan sangat menyenangkan, dan… cepat. Kunyanyikan beberapa bagian lirik dari lagu yang kusukai akhir-akhir ini. Langkahku terdengar memecah keheningan dilorong sepi sekolah yabng tampak disinari oleh cahaya dari langit senja. Yah, aku baru saja selesai dari kegiatan klub sepak bola wanita, dan sekarang, aku tengah berjalan kearah kelasku untuk mengambil tas dan segera pulang.

"ARTIE! ARTIE! ARTIEEEE~!"

Langkahku terhenti, wajah riangku seketika tergantikan dengan raut kebingungan yang bercampur dengan rasa kaget. Suara itu terdengar tidak asing ditelingaku, bahkan nama yang dilontarkan itu terdengar sangat, sekali lagi kutegaskan, **SANGAT **familiar.

"U-uh… Ada apa, M-Michelle?"

Aku mengkerutkan keningku, tidak salah lagi, kedua suara yang terdengar begitu jelas itu berasal dari Michelle dan Arthur.

**DEG**

Sesak. Rasanya ada sesuatu yang mengganjal pada… pada… diriku, mungkin? Yang jelas perasaan yang kurasakan kini sangatlah aneh. Kugugit pelan bibir bagian bawahku, tampaknya otakku sedang memproses apa yang seharusnya kulakukan. Kudengar langkah kedua orang itu semakin mendekat, tanpa kusadari, sebelum aku memutuskan pilihanku, tubuhku bergerak dengan sendirinya, menyembunyikanku disalah satu ruang kelas yang tidak jauh dari tempatku berdiri.

"Ne~ Ne~ Artie, bisakah kau ajarkan padaku lagi tentang _grammar_? Aku masih tidak mengertiiiii~!"

Bayangan mereka mulai tampak pada salah satu kaca kelas itu. Tanpa melihat secara langsung pun, aku berani bertaruh, bahwa Arthur tengah tersenyum sekarang ini.

"Tentu."

Suara tawa dan sorak Michelle terdengar begitu nyaring tertangkap indera pendengaranku, perbincangan singkat mereka kembali terdengar, tetapi kali ini sudah mulai samar-samar menjauh. Dengan langkah lungai, aku berjalan keluar kelas kosong itu dengan wajah tertunduk. Kuseret kaki-kakiku kearah ruang kelas bertandakan '2 - A', kubuka pintu itu dengan kasar, kudapati jeritan pelan yang kuduga berasal dari Bella yang baru saja menyelesaikan latihan paduan suaranya.

"Ah, Isabel! Kukira kau sudah pulang dan melupakan tasmu, ini-I… ISABEL?!"

Dengan panik Bella berlari kearahku dan mengguncangkan tubuhku perlahan, ia terus menyerukan namaku penuh dengan kekawathiran. Aku masih membatu disitu, dengan mata berkaca-kaca dan mulutku yang sedikit terbuka. Perlahan, bulir air mata mulai terjatuh dari pelupuk mataku dengan sendirinya, tubuhku bergetar, dan tanpa pikir panjang, aku memeluk Bella dengan erat, dan meluapkan kesedihanku kepadanya.

"Isa… Isabel…? Apa yang terjadi?"

Bella mengusap punggungku pelan, ia mengatakan bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja, tangisanku semakin pecah. Ini pertama kalinya aku menangis dihadapan orang lain, wajar saja Bella tampak begitu cemas dengan hal ini.

"A-Ar… Artie… A-aku… D-d-dia, dan… dan… M-mi… Michelle… Aku… Aku…"

Meski ucapanku begitu terbata-bata dan dapat dikategorikan sebagai kalimat yang tidak jelas, tapi tampaknya Bella sudah mengerti pokok masalah dari kesedihanku ini. Ia tersenyum tipis, dengan penuh kasih sayang, Bella mengusap pelan kepalaku.

"Terkadang, tidak selalu apa yang kita inginkan, dapat kita miliki."

.

—** Unspoken **—

.

Kumainkan pulpen yang tengah kugenggam sambil menguap, lagi-lagi aku merasa kantuk sedang menghantui diriku, apa lagi, saat iris hazelku menatap lurus kearah papan tulis yang dipenuhi oleh rumus dan angka. Yup, sekarang adalah jam pelajaran matematika, _lagi_.

Tiba-tiba perkataan Bella kemarin kembali terngiang dibenakku, aku memfokuskan mataku pada buku tulis dengan pandangan menerawang. _Well, _apa yang dikatakan Bella itu memang ada benarnya. Aku tidak boleh egois, aku harus bisa lebih tegar dalam menjalani kehidupanku kedepan. Kita tidak akan selalu mendapatkan apa yang kita miliki. Itulah hukum kehidupan, kehidupan ini sangatlah kejam.

Aku melirik Bella yang tengah menulis suatu nama pada salah satu lembar kertas bukunya dengan senyuman yang, entahlah… aneh? Tampak menghiasi wajahnya, karena penasaran, aku sedikit mendekat dan menatap suatu tulisan-ah, bukan, lebih tepatnya nama, yang ia baru saja tulis. Bibirku mulai mengerjakan tugasnya, mengeja tulisan itu.

"F… r… a… n… c… i… s…?"

Bella memutar kepalanya, ia menatapku dengan mata membelak, dari ekspresinya, jelas sekali bahwa ia tampak kaget, sangat malah.

Beberapa detik berlalu dengan begitu saja, otakku mulai bergerak untuk mencerna situasi. Dan dari situlah, aku menyadari apa yang baru saja terjadi. Dengan refleks, aku menggebrak mejaku dan berdiri, "HEEEEEEEEEEEEE?!"

.

—** Unspoken **—

.

"DASAR BODOH! Jangan berteriak begitu saja sesukamu saat pelajaran berlangsung, kau tau reputasiku disekolah ini bisa hancur karenamu, Isabel." Arthur menghela nafas frustasi. Kenapa Arthur, katamu? Well… Pada dasarnya dia adalah ketua OSIS dari World's Academy ini, jadi, wajar saja kalau dia dijadikan 'tolak ukur' dan 'penanggung jawab' atas segalanya di sekolah ini, dan tidak terkecuali masalah kelas.

Aku tertawa pelan, sambil mengucapkan '_lo siento_' beberapa kali. Sepanjang perjalanan kami dari ruang guru menuju kelas itu dipenuhi oleh perbincangan-perbincangan yang sangat tidak penting. Rasanya aku tidak ingin perasaan _nyaman _yang kurasakan saat ini dapat tersampaikan, aku berharap saat-saat seperti ini tidak berakhir. Saat dimana aku dapat melihat Arthur yang bercerita dengan memfokuskan kedua mata _emerald_nya padaku, dan hanya padaku.

Aku memberhentikan langkah kaki-kakiku dan merubah air wajahku menjadi datar-untuk beberapa saat. Tampaknya hal itu disadari oleh Arthur, laki-laki bercita rasa buruk itu ikut berhenti dan berbalik, menatapku yang beberapa centimeter lebih pendek darinya sambil menaikan salah satu alis tebal kebanggaannya itu. Begitu ia menyadari ekspresiku, ia sempat tersentak sedikit, tetapi ia segera kembali kedirinya yang tenang setelah itu.

"Katakan padaku, apa yang mengganggu pikiranmu kali ini?"

Aku terdiam.

"_You heard me_, Isabel… _So, stop it_."

Aku masih terdiam.

"Hoi-"

Belum selesai mengucapkan lontaran pertanyaannya, suaraku mulai kembali terdengar dan memotongnya begitu saja.

"Kenapa kau menyukai Michelle?"

Ia tampak kaget dengan pertanyaanku, terbukti oleh kenyataan bahwa dirinya terdiam beribu bahasa, hanya berdiri disana, menatapku dengan tatapan yang seolah berkata '_what-kind-of-sick-joke-is-this?_', tapi mimik wajahnya berubah begitu aku kembali melontarkan pertanyaanku sekali lagi, kedua pipinya dihiasi oleh semburat merah muda yang menandakan bahwa ia malu untuk memberitahukan kebenarannya.

"_W-well_… _First of all_, uh, _she… she's cute._" Ia menutupi sebagian wajah rupawannya itu dengan tangannya yang besar, "_And, what I mean cute here is not only by how the way she look, but also her personality_." Arthur mengalihkan pandangannya pada tembok bercat putih kebiruan lorong itu, "_A-and, secondly, _dia… Dia memiliki tatapan mata yang sama dengan salah satu _fairy _yang kusukai dulu. Dan, terakhir, aku… sejujurnya, menyukai dia begitu saja."

Aku menatap Arthur dengan tatapan kosong, meski perlahan seulas senyum kupampang dengan penuh keterpaksaan, kucoba untuk mengeluarkan suaraku sekali lagi, "Oh."

Ia menggaruk tengkuknya gugup, "L-lagi pula kenapa kau menanyakan hal itu tiba-tiba sih?" Aku terdiam untuk yang kesekian kalinya, tapi kupaksa gelak tawaku untuk kembali terdengar, "Pfft.~ Aku yakin kalian akan sangaaaaaat serasi!"

Yah, mungkin hanya ini yang harus kulakukan selagi bisa, meski menyakitkan, inilah yang dinamakan realita.

.

—** Unspoken **—

.

Aku berjalan melewati gerbang sekolah dengan kedua sahabat karibku disisi, Gilbert dan Francis. Kami berjalan sambil membicarakan tentang kelas baru yang kami dapati di tahun ajaran ini. Apa maksudmu? Yaa… Kini kami sudah resmi menjadi anak kelas 3 dari World's Academy, dan ini adalah hari pertama kami menjalani hari dengan sebutan '_senior_'.

"ISABEEEEEL!" Jeritan Bella terdengar begitu jelas, ia mentakelku kedekapannya yang erat, "Aku merindukanmu! Aku sangat, sangat, sangat merindukanmu, SANGAT!" Ia mengusap-usap pipinya pada pipiku, aku membalas pelukannya itu sambil tertawa.

"Ah~ _bonjour_, Bella." Seperti biasanya, kelakuan Francis yang senang menggoda para wanita mulai kembali keluar, ia menatap Bella dengan tatapan 'penuh sinar dan cahaya' miliknya, bahkan sampai menimbulkan efek kelopak bunga mawar yang berterbangan kearahnya.

Bella menyembunyikan dirinya dibalik tubuhku, kedua pipinya tampak merah merona, "U-Um, hallo, Francis." Gil yang sedaritadi melihat hal itu hanya bisa menggeleng pelan dan menyeringai lebar kearah Bella, "Oi, _frau_, jangan sampai terpengaruh dengan Frenchie ini, lebih baik kau menjadi fansku yang _awesome_! KESESESESESESE~!"

"Hora~ Hora~ Jangan perebutkan teman sebangku milikku yang manis ini, _mi amigos_.~" Responku sambil tertawa bersama Gil, dengan tawa khasku tentunya, tetapi tawaku itu terhenti begitu kudengar Francis menyebut suatu nama, "Michelle~!" Aku mengalihkan pandanganku itu, kuarahkan kedua irisku pada 'sesuatu'-ah, maksudku 'seseorang' yang mencuri perhatian Francis itu.

Seketika waktu terasa berhenti, membiarkanku menghadap untuk kesekiankalinya kepada suatu hal yang bernamakan kenyataan. Disana, berdiri seorang gadis berambut panjang yang dikuncir dua dengan pita merah, tengah tersenyum kepada seorang laki-laki bertubuh tegap berambut pirang yang tampak tidak tertata seperti biasanya, yang juga sedang tersenyum kearah gadis itu. Francis berlari kearah mereka dan mulai terhanyut dengan wajah polos gadis yang tak lain bernamakan, "Michelle~!"

Kulirik Bella dari ekor mataku, kudapati matanya yang mulai berkaca-kaca, tanpa basa-basi, aku mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada Gil yang mencelotehkan bahwa dirinya akan sangat tidak _awesome _jika aku juga ikut meninggalkannya.

.

—** Unspoken **—

.

"Bella… Bella, tenangkan dirimu." Aku menepuk-nepuk punggungnya pelan, selagi Bella masih berpeluk erat padaku, isak tangisnya terdengar menggema ditoilet wanita itu, "Sudahlah, bukannya kau sendiri yang saat itu mengatakan bahwa kita tidak akan selalu mendapatkan apa yang kita inginkan?"

Perlahan tangisan Bella mereda, ia menatapku dengan mata sembab, "Fr… Fran… Francis j-juga…" Bibirnya tampak bergetar sedikit, ia menarik nafas dan mencoba melanjutkan perkataannya, "…Suka k-kepada Mi… Michelle."

Sorot mataku tampak kosong begitu mendengar perkataan yang keluar dari mulut Bella itu, "…Aku tau, Artie juga." Balasku dengan nada datar, Bella menghapus jejak air mata dikedua pipi putihnya, "I-Isabel…? Maaf… Maafkan aku, kau jadi-"

Dengan cepat aku meletakkan jari telunjukku pada mulutnya dan tersenyum pahit, "_No_. Aku yang harus meminta maaf padamu, Bella." Kulihat Bella memiringkan kepalanya sedikit, bingung, "Sepertinya nasibku mulai menular padamu juga, ya?" Aku tertawa penuh dengan paksaan, "Ini semua salahku."

Bella menggeleng dan menepis tanganku , "Berhentilah selalu menyalahkan dirimu seperti itu, Isabel!" Untuk yang kedua kalinya, air mata mulai tampak dikedua sudut mata Bella, "Dan berhentilah tersenyum dan tertawa yang dipaksakan seperti itu!"

Aku masih menahan senyumanku itu dan mengalihkan pandanganku dari Bella, "F-fusososo.~ Apa m-maksudmu, Bel? Aku… Aku tidak mengerti."

"Isabel Fernandez Carriedo, tatap mataku!"

Aku tidak merespon perintah Bella itu, alhasil itu membuatnya jengkel, dengan kasar ia menarik wajahku untuk menatapnya, "B-Bella…"

"Percaya padaku, Isabel. _One day you'll sick of faking your smile and forcing laughter_." Air mata mulai mengalir sekali lagi pada wajah Bella.

"_But I won't you to give up_."

.

—** Unspoken **—

.

Hari demi hari berlalu, begitu banyak hal terjadi begitu saja. Kini Arthur dan aku tidak sedekat dulu, seluruh perhatiannya ia pusatkan pada Michelle, yang ternyata sekelas lagi dengannya. Berbeda denganku yang kini terpisah dengan dirinya, Bella, kedua sahabat karibku, dan… Michelle. Rasanya sekolah terasa sangat membosankan sekarang.

"_Bastardo…?_"

Ah, ya, aku masih memiliki Lovina dikelas ini. Syukurlah.

"OI, _TOMATO BASTARDO_!"

Aku segera mengerjapkan mataku dan menatap Lovina yang duduk disampingku, "Ah, _lo siento_, Lovi.~" Aku terkekeh pelan, "Ada apa?"

Lovina menggerutu kesal, mengkomentari betapa bodohnya ekspresiku saat melamun tadi, yang sukses mengundang gelak tawaku begitu mendengarkannya. Yah, setidaknya aku masih memiliki teman-temanku disini, aku tidak boleh bersedih hanya karena… hal yang _sepele_, kan?

"Kau berhutang sepuluh tomat padaku karena sudah membuatku berteriak, _idiota_!"

Mungkin ini sudah jalanku untuk menjadi seorang yang membohongi perasaannya sendiri. Tapi, aku yakin, suatu saat nanti, pasti dikehidupanku akan hadir seseorang yang menerima diriku dan kenyataan yang terus ikut bersamaku. Mungkin orang itu akan datang satu tahun lagi, 5 tahun lagi, 10 tahun lagi, atau mungkin… orang itu sudah muncul dikehidupanku?

"Baiklah, baiklah, Lovi.~ Kubayar setelah perpisahan saja ya?"

Mungkin hanya alam yang mengetahui keberadaan orang itu. Untuk sekarang, aku harus menunggu, dan membiarkan realita menjalankan tugasnya. Meski fakta yang kuketahui kini sangatlah pahit, tapi mungkin memang ini adalah jalan untukku agar dapat bertemu dengan orang yang ditakdirkan untukku nantinya.

"Hoi, Carriedo! Ada yang mencarimu!"

**Pasti.**

"…_Well, it's been a long time, isn't it_?"

.

~**EL FIN**~

.

**Author's Note**:

Hi, hi, _minna-san_! /o/

_Hajimemashite, watashi no namae wa Shironashi Rin desu. Yoroshiku_~! Panggil saja Rin, ya! XD

Baik, ini kedua kalinya saya posting fanfic di fandom APH ini, tapi kali ini saya kembali menggunakan Indo, mengingat RIP Grammar saya… /plok

Jadi bagaimana ceritanya menurut kalian, _readers_-_san_?

Ini adalah fanfiksi _oneshot _pertama saya setelah beribu tahun saya berhibernasi dikutub rumah saya. /?

_Plus_, saya sudah lama tidak ngetik lagi nih HEHEHE jadi jika ada kesalahan saya sudah lama tidak ngetik lagi nih HEHEHE jadi jika ada kesalahan dalam penulisan atau lain sebagainya, silahkan diberitahukan ya? Tenang, saya vegetarian kok.~ /dhuarr

Okelah, segini aja, jika ada yang ingin disampaikan atau apa pun bisa langsung klik '_review_' atau _'PM_' ya!

Sekali lagi salam kenal, salam ketje, dan salam ketjhup muahmuah. /NOOOOO

Sampai jumpa di fic abal saya yang lainnya! (~o)~

.

.

.

_Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed it._

**REVIEW**,** please**?


End file.
